


Spirit Alchemist

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, I wasn't satisfied with the crossovers already up so I wrote my own, NO OC'S, also more pairings as I write more, more characters will be added as I write more, probably some edwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gluttony's stomach wasn't exactly what Ed had envisioned. Well, he hadn't ever really thought about it in the first place. But still, it was... not very stomach-like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to write and keep getting distracted. UGH. This gets like so much worse because the keyboard on my iPad broke and my computer's all but dead. I can't wait to smash it to pieces once I get my new one. Anyways. I am into Fullmetal Alchemist now. WHOOPS. This is the obligatory really-long-before-fic-rant about the actual fic itself:  
> This is probably going to be in the Brotherhood verse. Maybe I'll mix it together. Also I can't believe Envy is actually a 'he' so I'm going to stick with 'genderless being of malicious intent'. Or, if it's the Envy from the 2003 anime, 'evil but super awesome trans lady'.  
> Also, I know Spirit Tracks doesn’t use the Triforce story line very much but it’s important in this that it’s at least involved so yeah. Link and Zelda both know they have their respective Triforces. Like I said in the tags, there are no OC's, so don't worry! I only call it Spirit Alchemist because...  
> yeah.  
> Feel free to leave a review with a question or something if you need anything cleared up.  
> This is the first of a few chapters. I have the first three done!

Gluttony's stomach-body yawned open before Ed, Ling and Envy. The hungry Homunculus' voice was twisted and distorted, and it drowned out Envy's furious screaming to _Stop, you fucking idiot!_

Unfortunately, it wasn't loud enough for Greed to hear. He swallowed the unlikely trio quickly, and as soon as they disappeared down his massive gullet, his body closed itself up.

Alphonse, who had been watching the entire scene with a frozen sort of fascination, was horrified. Edward was gone. So was Ling. And Envy…

"What did you _do_?"

The only Homunculus in the woods simply blinked.

Sniffed the air.

And immediately started crying.

"I ate the sacrifice... and Envy!" He whined. "Father is going to hurt me!"

The metal Elric stood in shock. "Where did they go?" He demanded, grabbing Gluttony by his big, chubby shoulder. The homunculus whined and shook his head.

"Inside..." He rubbed his stomach slowly.

Alphonse sat down beside Gluttony. "Is there any way to get them back out?" He had heard that if you ate something you didn't want to, you could take some medicine to throw it back up. Still, he didn't really think it was possible for something like Gluttony to throw up, especially not three whole human bodies (Envy was, after all, technically human). Although... Envy had said that Gluttony's belly was a failed Gate. Perhaps that meant it was a portal to another world. Was there another way to get into that other world? If his hypothesis were correct, he'd need to find another way in. There was no way he'd let Gluttony eat him whole. He was lucky to have pulled his foot away in time to avoid that bit of him getting eaten.

The homunculus cried out once more and rolled over. "I need to ask Father."

Alphonse grabbed Gluttony's shoulder and pulled him up forcefully. "Let's go find Father then." He might have pitied the large creature, but if it got in the way of saving his brother, then he wouldn't even think twice about using the dumb homunculus. 

\---(-^-)---

Edward Elric woke up to darkness. He blinked his eyes a few times, but to no avail. The blackness wouldn't leave his vision. He placed his hands down on the ground to get a feel of the place.

The ground was a type of rock. Granite. He moved his hand to the side and hit… was that a section of train tracks? Ed quickly transmuted his automail arm into a blade, and used the light from the transmutation sparks to get a look at his surroundings. Yep, there were train tracks laid down in the cave. It would probably be best to get out as quickly as possible. He un-transmuted his hand once again, to see if Ling was nearby.

The prince was lying prone on the ground only a few feet away from him. He scrambled forward in the darkness and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Ling!" He hissed.

No response.

Ed sighed and smacked the Xing prince. "Wake up!"

Ling huffed and shook his head. One lazy eye opened halfway. "Lan Fan, leave me alone for another ten minutes, will you?"

Edward growled. "Do I _sound_ like Lan Fan to you?"

The prince sighed and sat up. "I suppose not. Oh well. Tell me Edward, do you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah, Fullmetal Brat. What's for dinner?" The throaty rasp of Envy's voice startled Ed and Ling so much that they nearly crashed into each other.

“If you’d stop for a moment to shut up, maybe I’d tell you that if we keep fighting, we’re going to be sitting ducks for the next damn train that comes passing through here!” Ed yelled, slamming his metal fist down on the ground. That silenced the other two, if only for a moment.

The supposedly genderless homunculus snorted. "Calm down, the fighting's done for now. Edward is our only way back. So I might as well get us out of this stupid cave." They sigh loudly. Edward's flesh hand is gripped tightly, and suddenly he's standing upright. Judging by the noises Ling made, Envy picked him up, too. "Come on, kiddies." Envy snickered to themselves before dragging the two humans away. The combination of pure darkness and the terrible dank smell that came with all caves was not a pleasant experience.

Eventually, all three saw a light at the end of the wide tunnel. Before Edward and Ling could wrestle their arms free of Envy's grip, the homunculus stopped. "Don't make any noise whatsoever. If you do, I'll rip your guts out and eat them myself."

The two humans obeyed as Envy turned around and let go of their hands. "I'd tell you not to be scared, but I don't really care." And then their face started to melt as the rest of their body pushed outward. Lumps of flesh bubbled across Envy's skin, and they popped with the sound of human screams. The beast's skin turned a dark, mottled green and the entire body lurched forward with a force that shook the very ground beneath their feet. A second roar could be heard, but it did not come from Envy.

"Get going." The homunculus' voice rattled through Ling and Edward's heads. "I'll catch up with you once I crush this spider." 

As if on cue, a giant eye cracked open. The only way Ed and Ling could see it was due to the opening of the cave not too far away. Without waiting another second, both boys ran towards the light as fast as they could.

Ed could feel his flesh leg start to tire out. He was heaving harsh, panting breaths and wishing that he had trained with Al more before finding himself in this godforsaken place.

He suddenly had the realization that this was, basically, Gluttony's stomach. He hoped the end of this cave wouldn't lead to anything worse. It was too late to worry now, seeing as he and the prince were only a few feet away from the mouth of the cave. He could hear the echoing shrieks of the eyeball monster and Envy’s battle for dominance. Or something.

With one last burst of energy, he launched out of the cave and into the sunlight. Instantly his skin began to sweat once he left the cave and entered the harsh light of the sun. It only grew worse when he realized he was surrounded by sand – a desert?

“Who the hell puts a desert inside a homunculus’ stomach?” Edward yelled into the sweltering air. Ling moaned and flopped into the sand, on the other side of the train tracks that seemed to split the land in half.

“I already went through one desert to get into Amestris. I don’t want to go through another! I’ll _starve_!”

Edward took off the boot for his metal foot and threw it at Ling’s head. It resounded with a solid ‘ _thwack_ ’ as the prince of Xing’s face fell into the sand. “Eat that, if you’re so hungry.”

Ling sighed and got up. “I guess I can survive until we find a village. Those tracks have to lead _somewhere_.”

Yeah, he thought so.

Ed took a look at the area around him. There were large dunes of sand all around them. He couldn’t see past a few hundred feet. In order to get a better view, he grabbed Ling and dragged him closer. “Don’t move or you’ll fall off.”

“Fall off _wha_ -“ He was cut off as Ed clapped his palms together and slammed them down on the sand. Immediately a large platform made of hardened sand burst up beneath them, lifting the two boys up and above the sand dunes. Ling snickered and elbowed Ed in the side. “Well, looks like you really can overcome the height challenge!”

Ed growled and nearly shoved the squinty-eyed prince right off his sand pillar. “Shut up.” He muttered as he peered out from his new vantage point. He didn’t have the time to get mind-numbingly angry, and Al wasn’t even there to calm him down.

“Is that an ocean?” Ling pointed out to the vast expanse of blue that seemed much closer than it probably was, in the direction some of the tracks split off in. Edward nodded, confused. “I can’t believe that there’s a desert right next to the ocean. Where’s the vegetation?”

The Xingese prince shrugged. “Who cares? I think I see a temple over there.” He shifts his pointed finger just a bit to the right, to where a strange, pyramid-like structure stood. Train tracks led there, too. “We should head there. The priests might be able to offer us food and bed.”

Ed nodded and sank his sand pillar back into the earth. Ling gave him his shoe back and Edward quickly put it on. “Come on, I want to get there before dark.” He began to walk, without even looking behind him. He couldn’t hear any more sounds from inside the cave. Hopefully Envy and that other disgusting thing had killed each other.

Ling had to scramble behind Ed in order to catch up. He was getting really hungry. Unfortunately, from the way things looked, the temple was a walk that would probably take a few hours.

“Can’t you use your alchemy to make us walk any faster?” The prince complained. Edward simply turned his head to glare, and that shut Ling right up.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Lan Fan was always telling him he should exercise more, anyways.

\---(-^-)---

After hours of trudging through the sand, and a few embarrassing moments where Ling collapsed and refused to get up, they managed to make it to the temple.

“I can smell food!” The prince exclaimed, making a flat out sprint for the large pyramid. Ed called out to him, but once he realized his orders to slow down were unheeded, he ran after the annoying kid. Ed couldn't smell anything; Ling was just hallucinating.

Of course, they were not so pleasantly surprised when the ground erupted beneath them. A closer look at the temple revealed something that their tired and misleading eyes had missed upon first glance.

There were cannons guarding the temple. Apparently _someone_ didn’t want people inside.

“Let’s go in and see if we can steal some food. Leave the turrets to me, okay?” Ed started running. He leapt over the train tracks that lead around the temple and clapped his hands together and slammed them into the wall of the sandy temple. The effect was instantaneous. The turrets all crumbled as the walls shifted and changed shape beneath Ed’s skilled hands.

Ling called out some form of praise from the other side of the temple. Ed ran around quickly and met him at the entrance. It was sealed, but thanks to alchemy, not for long.

“I don’t think we’ll find any food in here, Ling,” he frowned as ages-old stale air blew out from inside, “I don’t think anything in there is alive anymore.”

The prince shrugged and walked in anyways. “I wonder what we’ll find instead?”

 


End file.
